One Last Lullaby
by xxdreamlessxx
Summary: Lily and Harry's last night together... 'No mother wants their last words to their child to be a lie..' Lily comforts Harry during a storm.


Disclaimer: Dont own ANYTHING in here. Not the lyrics. Not the characters.

Lyrics: Vienna Teng

Characters: JK Rowling

AN:

Hey, Emma here. This was a little idea that came to me when I was listening to ' Lullaby For A Stormy Night' on youtube. I cied the first time I heard it and it instantly made me think of Lily and Harry. I'm not a great author and I dont feel I did the imagry the song gave me justice but if you read this them listen to it you'll see what I mean! ( I was going to make a video out of this song and the HP movie clips but My maker is mucked just nowso I did the instead! )

luv,

emz.

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

At roughly a year old, little Harry Potter did not understand storms and found them rather frightening. It was All Hallows Eve that one of the most violent storms hit Godrics Hallow. Lily Potter was downstairs making tea when she heard her young son crying and she made her way up the stairs after leaving the tea to her husband. Lily opened the door to the nursery and smiled fondly at her son as she picked him up and lifted him out of the cot.

Knowing that it was unlikely that he would go back to sleep without her being there, Lily carried him down the stairs and sat down beside the window in the living room. She sung softly to her son, hoping to calm him enough to get him to sleep as the storm raged on around them.

…_. Little child, be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger  
there is no danger  
I am here tonight …._

Harry's emerald eyes opened widely and innocently as he gazed in to his mother's smiling face. His tiny hands reached up to touch her cheek. She smiled soft down at him. He was still for a few seconds before another bolt lit up the sky and thunder roared in the background. Harry shrunk down in his mother's arms and clung to her, tears streaming down his face once more.

…_. Little child  
be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes  
And lightning flash  
Illuminates your tearstained face  
I am here tonight …._

Lily smiled slightly sadly as she gazed out of thelarge window the rain was pouring down heavily. He was too young to understand the beauty of the rain, thunder and lightning.

…_.And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning….._

The clouds in the sky were moving and the rain was thinning a little. Knowing how fascinated Harry usually was by the shining moon, Lily moved herself so that she was lying down on the window seat and so that her young son could see outside clearly.

…_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight…_

She could feel Harry shift slightly so that he could peek around her and up out at the sky. His innocent eyes widened and he touched the glass of the window softly, withdrawing with a small cry when he felt how cold it was. Lily laughed softly and Harry looked up at the sudden noise and smiled fondly up his mother. Before looking back outside. Thunder rolled and lightening flashed in the distance lighting up their small garden in an eerie way, making Harry draw back in to the familiar warmth of his mother.

…_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight…_

Harry stilled and released his mother's shirt slightly when he realized the booming noise had stopped. Taking his own time, he pulled back slightly from her chest and gazed up at her, his face tear stained and crumpled with fright. Lily tightened her hold and hugged him softly. She could remember when she was younger how scared she was of the storms and the darkness and how she had always wished for someone to comfort her.

…_For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep the fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight…_

Lily smiled down at baby Harry as she felt him relax in to her hold. He was still trembling slightly and Lily rubbed his tiny back gently. She smiled fondly down at him, holding him tight.

…_Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close…_

Harry shifted lightly, his eyes closing in exhaustion from crying for so long. He relaxed against him mother and concentrated on her heartbeat. It soothed him and he eventually fell in to a deep sleep as the storm raged on outside the safety of his mother's embrace.

Lily gazed down at Harry and smiled as she felt his breathing even out. She hoped dearly that Harry would get over his fear of storms as she had. She hoped she could be there to comfort him always, as her parents had to do with her.

…_And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning…_

Lily stood up and made her way upstairs, laying Harry in his cot once more. She smiled down at him a she reached up to turn out the light.

…_Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning…_

Lily switched off the light and smiled as she closed the door and walked down the stairs.

It was later that night the calmness in the house was turned upside down. It was beyond a shame that the young mother never finished her lullaby but maybe it was also a little fortunate because no mother wanted the last thing she said to her child to be a lie….

… _And I'll still be here in the morning…_

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpppppqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Review please! this was a rather random idea but I still want to know what you think!

luv,

emz xx


End file.
